memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Logan 5
Thanks for helping me with the articles from . I appreciate it. Excelsior 13:25, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) :It's a great episode, no problem.Logan 5 13:29, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Stone (publisher) The owner of Incredible Tales was a Mr. Stone. However, we already have a Commodore Stone etc. What's the best name for an article on him? :I'd say Stone (publisher). I think that's generally the format for dis-ambiguation. Logan 5 14:47, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) VfD When you list something for deletion you add the boilerplate ~~~~ not . Then you go to the Votes for Deletion page (linked in the boilerplate) and then add a comment for the article being deleted. --AmdrBoltz 18:23, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) :That's fine, thanks.Logan 5 18:29, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Ferengi pics Sure! Here are the names of the pics: Antechamber of the Divine Treasury.jpg Quark swears, Prophet Motive.jpg Quark prays, The Emperor\'s new cloak Quark prays, Invasive Procedures.jpg Quark begs, The Nagus.jpg Ferengi tooth sharpener, Little green men.jpg If you klick on "new Images gallery", it's all on the top of the second page. And don't worry about the dots! ;-) --Jörg 07:32, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Broken Bow (episode) Archer's "knocking you on your ass" comment was indeed said to T'Pol. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:06, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Article of the Week Anyone can change it, so when it's been a week, get on around 7pm EST (12am MA time) and you can change it to whatever you want. :-) Weyoun 22:11, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Cerberus / Cerebrus Before you get any further with your work, i noticed that the script spells a planet's name Cerberus II, not Cerebrus II (as you've been changing it to). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:24, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ahhh, damn. Thanks. Logan 5 15:35, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC) FA nomination process I don't know if there was some bad blood or whatever, but on the subjectivity of FA nomination voting and rationale. There are cases where I visit a page (not necessarily FA candidates) and think, "Hmm, something's missing, but I don't know what." It's usually an obscure reference or two, so I think that might be part of the problem if people give generic reasons without specific info. I don't know if that helps at all; just thought I'd mention it. In any case, good work on Ferengi. :-) Weyoun 05:08, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) No offense, just a quote from Memory Alpha:Featured article policies: "Any registered user may nominate articles, one at a time. Before nominating a second article, the first one must be resolved." (Before some admins kick your ass ;-) --Memory 23:07, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) alright, aliright, I'll talk reasonably please stop reverting my edits. Thanks in advance. Transporter featured nomination Hi there. I noticed you put Transporter up for FA nomination. To me, this page looks like an ideal candidate for the new peer review system. It does have lots of information, but the layout could be improved, and many more pictures are needed, IMHO. What do you think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:08, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I agree with zsingaya there. One thing it needs is a mention of the personal site-to-site transporter device Tom Paris used in . Definitely worthy of the template (which stands for "good article" and is like saying it's a step or two from being featured) if this was Wikipedia though. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 16:03, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Votes Good job with Ferengi and getting the vote out, MA has voter turnouts even worse than California sometimes. Mind weighing in on the duty roster? It's in Ten Forward now, and I think we need more users' opinions on the matter since there appear to be some questions regarding how (for it no longer appears to be a question of if) the project will be integrated. Thanks! Weyoun 18:59, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) AotW switchover Thanks for bolding the ones I missed, which were actually a lot more than I thought. At the time I was just glad to get it to save because MA's servers had died or something. I hope the changes make things easier, since you appear to be the unofficial man in charge of AotW. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 09:27, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I was going to respond to your message when I first read it and had to run. The e-mail was just a general "let's get in touch" message, my contact info's on my user page now though if you're interested. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:09, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Transporter work I'am considering voting for this. For a technical article its very detailed and like it. I do have to do some addtional researching to see if I can find some more facts. I think it can use some more general usage information. -- Q 19:36, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Hey Logan, thanks for the tip on my talk page, otherwise I might've missed the vote. I've been up to my ears in lab work and writing stuff up, so I've not been as attentive as I usually am. I gave my support, speak soon, maybe on the new chat room. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 16:13, 30 January 2006 (UTC) HTML vs WikiCode It's best to use WikiCode on a Wiki rather than HTML, especially for things like italics, bold, etc. For italics, just use , and for bold, use '. Thanks. -- sulfur 16:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) --Thanks, Sulfur, it's been a while since I've logged on so I forgot all about this. Logan 5 16:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC)